heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmond (Dumbo)
Filip Zebic in Walt Disney's "Dumbo" Cast: *The Storks as Themselves *Bears - Three Little Pigs (Disney Cartoon) *Kangaroos - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Hippos - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Tigers - Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, and Marie (The Aristocats) *Giraffes - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Mrs. Jumbo - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Casey Junior - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Horses - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) *Zebras - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles (The Three Caballeros) *Camels - Grace, Maggie, and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Elephant 3 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 1 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *The Ringmaster - The Coachman (Pinocchio) *Mr. Stork as Himself *Elephant 2 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 4 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Dumbo - Edmond Kitten (Rock and Doddle) *Lions - Scooby Doo *Roustabouts Man as Themselvses *Gorillas - Donkey Kong *Clowns - *Smitty the Bully as Himself * The Ringmaster Guards as Themselves * Elephant 5 - *Elephant 9 - *Elephant 6 - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) * Elephant 7 - Star Butterfly (The Star vs Forces of Evil) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Roquefort *Joe the Janitor - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *Monkeys - *Hyenas - *Ostriches - *Pink Elephants as Themselvses *Jim Crow - *Glasses Crow - *Straw Hatt Crow - *Precher Crow - *Fat Crow - Scene: #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 1 - Opening Credits / "Look Out For Mr. Stork" #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 2 - "Benny the Cab (Casey Junior)" / Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery for Sawyer #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 3 - Edmond's Appearance #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 4 - "Song of the Roustabouts" #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 5 - The Parade #Edmond (Dumbo) Part 6 - Edmond's Bath and Mother Son #Edmond (Dumbo) part 7 - Smitty the Bully Makes Fun Of Edmond / Sawyer Goes Wild #Edmond (Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips / Roquefort's Appearance #Edmond (Dumbo) part 9 - Roquefort meets Edmond / Coachman's Idea #Edmond (Dumbo) part 10 - In Coachman's Tent #Edmond (Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princesses #Edmond (Dumbo) part 12 - The Aftermath #Edmond (Dumbo) part 13 - Edmond and the Wickersham Brothers / Edmond Almost Forgot #Edmond (Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" #Edmond (Dumbo) part 15 - "The Wickersham Brothers Songs" / Edmond Has Got Hiccup Bucket #Edmond (Dumbo) part 16 - "Pink Elephants On Parade" #Edmond (Dumbo) part 17 - Meet Batty and his Brothers / "When I See An Kitten Fly" #Edmond (Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life of Edmond / The Magic Feather #Edmond (Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test #Edmond (Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale / "When I See A Kitten Fly (Reprise)" #Edmond (Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits "When I See An Kitten Fly", "Pink Elephants On Parade", "Baby Mine" and "Benny the Cab (Casey Junior)" Gallery: Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond as Dumbo Roquefort-0.jpg|Roquefort as Timothy Q. Mouse Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Mrs. Jumbo Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-5930.jpg|The Coachman as The Ringmaster Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Casey Junior Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Himself YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot as Giraffes Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Lions Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Gorillas Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Bears Pooh and Tigger.jpg|Pooh and Tigger as Kangaroos Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as The Ringmaster Guards Wickersham Brothers.jpg|Wickersham Brothers as Clowns HugoGar1.jpg|Hugo as Fat Crow Category:Filip Zebic Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof